Sagittarius
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: Apparently there are "Astrological Erogenous Zones" for every sign of the zodiac. Kurt thinks all this zodiac stuff is crap, but Blaine sets out to prove him wrong. Kurt's P.O.V.
1. Sagittarius

**I was stumbling upon things* (is that a verb, 'to stumble upon?'), and I found a little website that inspired this.**

***Stumbleupon is this website where you pick some of your interests like 'photography' and 'cats' and you press a 'Stumble' button and it pulls up random sites from the internet that fit your interests.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I had just gotten done getting Blaine to buckle down and study for his French midterm (at long last, that boy really does not like the French language) when I turned back to my laptop and pressed the "stumble" button on my new favorite website.<p>

"Astrological erogenous zones?" I muttered to myself, reading off the title of the page. From his place on my bed behind me, I could hear Blaine stirring and I automatically knew what his facial expression was, that 'interested-puppy-hears-a-new-sound' look. I swiveled around in my chair casually to face him and, sure enough, if he were a dog his ears would've been pricked up.

He began to close his book, his intention being to read over my shoulder, when I gave him a steady 'do what I say' glare,

"Blaine Anderson. You know that if you don't pass that exam you'll be ineligible for any and all UIL sanctioned events-that means no Warblers competitions-étudies!" I somewhat snapped at him. I only do it because I care. Plus, I've always had this thought that maybe one day he'll speak French to me, really low like a growl, right into my ear before he sucks on my earlobe a little...it's a shame, he's really pretty hopeless when it comes to foreign language.

"Fine. At least tell me if it's interesting." He gave in, re-opening his book and beginning to copy down the conjugation table for "Venir". I nodded meekly, returning my attention to the screen.

Now, I'm not sure if you know this, but a lot of sex related things make me...uncomfortable. Porn, most articles in Cosmo, M rated 30 Rock fanfiction-just, no. And Blaine knows this. That's probably when he snuck over when I was half way down the page, because I was, as usual, turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Well that's interesting." He commented, placing both his hands on the desk right outside my own, leaning over me to get a good read.

"It's...I mean...It's ridiculous, first off. Zodiac crap-none of it's real. But...do the descriptions have to be so...So..."

"Graphic?" Blaine asked as he looked on.

Apparently the website I'd found was something about how each zodiac sign has a different erogenous zone and as for the descriptions, well, they were certainly instructive.

"Cancer:" Blaine began and I could feel the blush rising up even more, "All women and men... of this sign especially enjoy oral and manual manipulation of the nipples. Soft caresses, gentle bites, and kisses on this area, rubbing your hands over the area ever so slightly will ignite passions in either sex...begin by placing two fingers on Cancer's clavicle. Using feather light pressure, gently vibrate the flesh of each breast. Then stroke each nipple with the tip of one finger. Gently stroke the aureola around the nipple. Finally stroke each breast with your fingernails, just barely making contact with the flesh. This process will create urgent sexual desire in anyone with Cancer." I seriously considered jumping up from my seat and running the fuck out of that room.

Blaine teased, "What's _your_ sign?" He grinned mischievously as he lay his chin down on my shoulder. I was so ready to bolt.

"Sagittarius." I answered quietly and with an audible gulp, which only caused Blaine to smile wider and turn to kiss my cheek.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's all a load of crap." I sputtered, moving to click the red 'x' at the top of the page. Blaine kissed at my jaw line and clasped his hand over mine, now in control of the mouse.

"Nope, we're going to read yours...if only because I like seeing you all flustered and out of your element. It's adorable." He beamed, attempting to plant another kiss, but I turned my face out of the way.

"Glad you find my embarrassment amusing." I replied flatly.

"Okay, Sagittarius...Sagittarius..." He mumbled as he scrolled down the page, "Ah-hah!" He exclaimed when he'd found it. I was still turned away from the screen and refused to look at it, so, naturally, Blaine began to read aloud in a mock-seductive voice.

"Sagitarrius," He waggled his thick eyebrows, "The hips and thighs. They enjoy caressing and kissing all around and along side of the thighs and around the hips." Blaine glanced over at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, which must've burnt his lips because I was red. And hot.

"Give your Sagittarius a massage on the upper thighs with warm body oil." I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs, " Begin stroking the outside of the thighs with four fingers, while exploring the inside of the thighs with your thumbs." Blaine glanced down at his hand as if taking mental note of what he was reading. This only made me fidget more. That and the fact that I was imagining his thumbs sliding up and down my inner thighs slowly and it was pretty much the hottest thing since Death Valley,

"Stroke upward towards the genitals. Then stroke the inside of the thighs with the palm of your hand." Blaine glanced over at me, then down at my legs, pretty much undressing me with his eyes. I squirmed and turned even more away from him, trying to block the feeling of his calloused palms rubbing along the length of my inner thighs as his lips crashed down onto mine. It's seriously a lot harder than you'd think, getting that image out of your head.

"Use fingernails to barely rake the skin, upward along the inner thigh so that your fingertips touch the thighs and your knuckles brush against the genitals. By this time erotic sensations are shooting up the spine of your Sagittarius." He finished, trying to wet his dried out mouth.

"You should probably..." I tried to steady my voice, "You should probably go back to studying." Let it be noted that I had said it in perhaps the least convincing way possible. Blaine whizzed my chair around and picked me up the collar of my shirt, pushing my lips to his somewhat forcefully (which, by the way, is just how I like it), I stood up to move the process along and began to inch forward as he walked back until I pressed him against my bed, which we both fell onto.

"Pants. Off." He mumbled as he flipped us over. Wasting no time at all, I suppose. Nevertheless, I obliged, pausing for a second as Blaine undid the zipper and I shimmied out of my slacks. I glanced down quickly before I continued focusing on the 'making out' part of the make out that was going on and reveled in the small relief, as I had put on nice underwear that day, navy blue silk boxer briefs.

It only took a second, and Blaine's hands were moving. I like that about him, he's not a time waster. His left hand stayed by my head in order to support himself, but the right slid down my shoulders, down my chest and paused right where my happy trail starts-no doubt he was trying to remember what the website had said.

"Do you have any oil?" He breathed, surprising me as he nipped at my earlobe. I stopped myself from giggling and nodded, pointing to the bedside table. He raised himself off of me and made a, "hold that thought" gesture before practically leaping over to the nightstand. I glanced up at the ceiling as he rummaged through my stash of moisturizers and face products until he got to the stuff he was looking for-my special stash.

He emerged victoriously with a bottle of warming massage oil that that came in a kit (along with some weirdly ribbed condoms, three mini bottles of flavored lube, a personal vibrator and a book about how to give good head) Santana had gotten me for my last birthday from some place called "Babeland". I'd never tried it before, so I was a bit wary as Blaine popped the cap and spread a little over his hand. I bit back the urge to flirtily smack him with one of my throw pillow when he flashed me a seductive grin and waggled his triangular eyebrows once again.

He wrapped his non-oil covered hand under my neck and tapped my legs, motioning for me to open them up. I complied and he slid his body down in between them, kissing my hungrily, sucking on my bottom lip as it was encased between his own. His right hand found my bent left leg and grabbed on lightly, four fingers on the outside of my thigh, his thumb pressing on the inside. Immediately I could feel the oil warming up and that, along with the slight squeeze he gave around my upper thigh, made it damn near impossible not to buck my hips up ever-so-slightly.

Blaine smirks against the skin on my neck,

"Still a load of crap?" He asks as he lays an open mouthed kiss right in the hollow part of my clavicle. I shiver a little as his hand starts to run up my thigh again, but nod.

"Definitely." Apparently, he took that as a challenge rather than a simple statement, because Blaine smirked at me once again and began to slide himself down my body. He pressed my shirt up around my armpits and went straight the start of my happy trail, just inches about my waistband. He breathed against the skin and slowly placed his lips down and I swear, that kiss alone had me half hard. I refrained from moving my hips and instead just let him have his way.

He slid his tongue out and made a solid, wet line from the center of my body off to the left side, where he halted at the spot where my hips met my waist. He then began to reposition his hands, right on the sides of my hips, where he ran circles softly around them. I let out a soft moan as he bit down a little and began to suck right above my waist band, the silky fabric rubbing against the slightest hints of stubble he had coming in.

His hands moved down, barely gripping at my thighs as they had earlier, thumbs running along the inside, his four other fingers on the outside. At some point he began to used his nails instead of his finger tips and as the ghost of his short nails raked my skin I shivered and my hips ached to arch off the bed, particularly with his face being that close.

Blaine slowly inched his hands up closer to my straining erection but instead of touching, he laid his hands flat against my inner thighs. That time I did buck off the bed and Blaine sputtered as he got a face full of my boney hips, but continued nonetheless, running his hands against my inner thighs, his guitar string-calloused hands rough against my baby-smooth skin. The collision of textures made me shiver beneath him and he dipped his head down unexpectedly, placing a small, chaste kiss right on the tip of my erection. Immediately my right hand flew into his curly hair and my left gripped at my bed spread. He let out a small 'Mmmm', indicating that he was pleased and ran his hands up to sit on either side of his face, each gracing one of my hip bones.

His teeth tugged at my waistband and he squeezed my hips making me arch up, giving him enough room between my butt and the bed to slide my briefs off of my cock.

The cool air hit me and I let out a gasp as Blaine took me with his right hand and tentatively planted another kiss on the tip. His other hand lazily slid up and down the inside of my thigh, leaving little electric sparks in its wake. I didn't have much time to focus on that, though, because that's about the time Blaine gathered up some courage, remembered everything he'd heard about on the subject and slid his tongue down the underside of my cock in one, solid, wet line from base to tip.

"Unnnnggggf" I let out. Blaine was undoubtedly getting a kick out of that-he loved reducing me to incoherent babble, and if anything, it egged him on, because he took my tip in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, laving it. He took in more and reached up with his hands to plant my hips on the bed so that if I tried to buck up he wouldn't choke.

He couldn't quite get me in all the way, but I really couldn't have cared less, I'm not sure it could have felt any better because every nerve in my body felt like it was exploding ten times a second. He ran swirled his tongue around me again and hollowed his cheeks out as he pulled his mouth back, causing me to tighten my grip on both his curly hair and the bed sheets as my head fell back roughly against the mattress.

He took me in again, sucking a little harder this time, as if he were trying to ensure that it didn't last much longer. I removed my hand from his hair and it instantly splayed out to mirror my other, gripping tensely at the sheets,

"Faster." I managed to let out, though it was more of a whisper and I wasn't exactly sure he'd heard it until, sure enough, he complied to my request, his rough tongue smoothly running up and down my length the entire time. I groped at the sheets again and let out another groan as Blaine hummed ever-so-slightly around me, the vibrations from his mouth making me flush even deeper. He reveled in the response and did it again as he swirled his tongue around and reached down to cup my balls with his hand, the pressure just right.

I couldn't help but arch my back a little and let out a whimper, "Blaine..." His deep brown eyes looked up at me and glinted in understanding. My breathing became choppy as the very sight of him, his curly mop in between my legs, his eyes glancing up at me as his mouth sucked me off. I staved it off for a few seconds more, until he pressed on just the right nerve and I let out a string of breathy moans and "fuck"s and "Blaine"s. My eyes slammed shut and my hips rocked on their own accord as Blaine swallowed around me, taking one last lick to make sure he got everything.

I opened my eyes as I slowly came down from my high to see Blaine smirking at me, his lips red and puffy.

"Still think it's a load of crap?" He asked, his head tilted off to one side.

"Yes." I defended, despite the fact that there was a little drop of my own cum on his cheek. I licked my thumb and swiped it away,

"You missed a spot." I commented as I prepared to wipe it off. He grabbed my wrist just before I could do so, and looked me dead in the eyes as he slid his mouth over my thumb, swirled his tongue around it as he'd just done to my lower region and pulled it out with an obscene little "pop", never breaking eye contact.

"So," I began smoothly, "what's _your_ sign?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, forgot to mention, this is a legit website:<strong> .

**I actually did Stumbleupon it and anything quoted from the website belongs to them, not to me. Credit where credit is due:)**

**Review, please! **

**Have a lovely day,  
><strong>

**~Rhea**


	2. Libra

**So as soon as I finished chapter one, I just figured I can't leave Blaine there high and dry, so I started writing chapter two of what could probably have been just one long fic. **

**H'ohwellz. **

**Also, I looked up Kurt and Blaine's birthdays (sometimes I like to be accurate:P) and I couldn't find them anywhere, so the dates/signs are all made up, mostly I just picked the ones that fit the story because some of them are more easy to work with than others (who finds touching their knees a turn on? Mine are ticklish, maybe that's just me...Oh well!). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm...I'm a...Libra-I'm a Libra." Blaine stuttered as I sauntered over to the computer, pulling my skivvies up as I walked (which I did without tripping and falling on my face, so ten points to me). I sat down and moved the mouse so the sleep screen went away and scrolled up a little, finding the paragraph I wanted. I damn near snorted.<p>

"Libra," I began, trying to hide the tinge of a smile that was no doubt evident in my voice, "The lower back and buttocks." I heard Blaine sit up behind me on the bed, "Both sexes are extremely partial to having this area fondled, caressed, bit, patted, and pinched." I immediatley flustered because I had no idea what 'fondeling' one's butt intailed, but I continued nonetheless, even though the next sentence was a little hard to choke out-particularly since I was almost fully naked and my boyfriend was sitting on my bed hard as a fucking rock and, well, I'm me and while I'm slowly growing up into a horny teenager penguin, the baby penguin is always and will forever be there,

"With feather-light touches stroke each buttock up and down, occasionally employing the fingernails and the Libra will be sexually aroused." I swiveled around slowly, an idea in mind. I couldn't help but break a smile when I saw Blaine sitting awkwardly on the edge of my bed, facing straight forward, both feet on the floor, his hands attempting to cover his lap.

"I think I'm gonna...I mean...I'll stand up in a few seconds, I promise and then I'll go back to my room..." He muttered. I rose from the chair and slid my underwear off yet again (I probably shouldn't have even put them back on, honestly) and moved over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself onto his lap, straddling him. He let out a long breath, his eyes closing and his head falling back as his aching cock finally got some well deserved contact.

"I have an idea. And it involves you having little-to-no clothing on." I told him before pressing my lips to his. He nodded silently and began to unbutton his shirt, which I pulled off of him and tossed across the room. I hopped off of his lap, allowing him to remove his heavily tented pants, and grabbed that oil from earlier. I swept in right behind him and whispered in his ear,

"You are about to get one fucking wonderful back rub." I kissed him on the cheek as I opened the bottle.

"Mhmmm. I love it when you say stuff like that." He murmured as I placed both hands on his bare shoulders, feeling the oil warm up beneath my hands.

"Like what?" I asked, feigning innocence. I pressed the heels of my hands into his vast shoulder muscles, kneading small circles as I worked my way slowly down.

"When you...when you curse..." His speech slurred a little as I rubbed further down. He titled his head to the right, giving me perfect access to his even more perfect neck. I bent down toward it, my hands now running long, vertical strokes down his upper/mid back, and laid an open mouthed kiss on the crook of his neck, relishing the little shiver that overcame him as my nails scraped softly against his lower back, just like the horoscope had said.

"You like that?" I got out between my mouth assault on his collar bone region. His eyes were shut and he inhaled sharply as I dug my nails in a little deeper.

"God yes..." He managed as I found his sacrum and began to kneed it with both my thumbs. His breath was shaky and before I knew what hit me, he had whizzed around and pinned me down, his lips crashing down onto mine.

"Fuck." I murmured as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He made a low, growl-like noise as I continued to rake my nails down his back, all the way down to the top of his ass where I paused, gathered my courage and gave a light squeeze.

I felt the impact of my move instantly as his boxer clad pelvis thrust upwards and he bit down a little harder than originally intended on my neck, which promised to leave a mark.

I went for it again, this time with both hands, and ground against him at the same time, capturing his loud moan in my mouth. We continued there, two desperate-for-friction teenagers groping around until I got particularly daring and flipped us over. Blaine looked pleasantly surprised, I'm not on top much, honestly, but his face contorted into straight bliss when I sat up and motioned for him to do the same. I straddled him once again, this time folding my legs under me instead of sticking them straight out.

"Are...are you gonna..." He began, placing his hands on my hips. My eyes glinted devilishly at how I had reduced to him to a stuttering mess,

"Say it." I whispered into his ear before flicking my tongue out to barely touch the lobe, at which I could _feel _him shiver beneath me.

"Ride me?" He asked meekly, his voice barely a squeak. I moved my mouth from his ear to his and kissed him, my tongue sliding across his teeth, requesting entrance that was almost instantaneously granted. I started to move the way I had during that one time I'd watched/participated in a Carmen Electra lap dance workout routine during a 'girl's night' at Brittany's and I don't know how it felt for him, but it was fucking spectacular for me. And I made no move to hide that from him,

"This is fucking spectacular." I said in somewhere between a whine and a moan, running my hands down his lower back until I hit that spot again, making him to thrust up lightly. I scratched semi-gently at the area, causing him to grind me down harder and faster by the force of his hands on my hips, as well as make me to let out a really slutty moan (what can I say, I get pretty loud in the moment).

Blaine bit down on my lip, almost drawing blood, as he simultaneously ground me down and himself up, causing a beautiful amount of friction.

"Kurt...I'm not...this isn't-" He cut off his attempt at a sentence with a breathy gasp as his head threw back and he thrust up a few more times, his breathing coming in pants. I finished a few seconds after him and we untangled ourselves and fell back on the bed side by side-a sweaty, dazed mess.

"The internet is awesome." Blaine muttered.

"Is that my new nickname? 'The Internet'?" I retorted, rolling over to my side to face him. He smirked and ran a hand through my hair, "Sure."

We lay there, side by side, just taking each other in, until I glanced at the desk clock and noted that curfew was in a few minutes, at which point we redressed and said our goodbyes.

"We still on for our date tomorrow night?" I asked, flashing him a smile. He nodded and kissed me on the forehead,

"Oui, bien sur." He attempted (failed, but attempted so I kissed him again for the effort.)

"Good. Seven thirty?" I asked. Blaine nodded and gave me one last hug, turning to leave,

"And you'd better be on time, The Internet doesn't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Second installment...COMPLETE!:D<strong>

**Reviews are welcome as always, I'd love to know what you guys think would improve my writing-I'm trying to sell a book to a publishing company right now and any type of style advice would be great!**

**Have a beautiful day,  
><strong>

**~Rhea**


End file.
